movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alvin and Reba's Wedding
(That day in Rabbitloo) (however) (Everyone entered the park) (together) Flea: By the looks of this, Is there something going on in the park? Like an event? Mitch: Wrong. Socks: It's a wedding for Reba. Flea: Oh. Wonderful. So who's the lucky groom for her? Robot Jones: Mostly. There's another rabbit. Rocky Squirrel: Hold it right there! What you really should say, It's ALVIN! (POOF, Title was wrong) Bullwinkle J. Moose: Uh-oh. Better for that. (BOOM) Alvin & Reba's Wedding (the title is fixed) (Song starts) (and plays) Periwinkle: There's a party here in Rabbitloo, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Reba and Alvin are gonna have a weddin' Samurai Jack: There's a party here in Rabbitloo, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Lupin II: You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty Fujiko: A turban that's unraveling just won't do Prince Max: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Ruby: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through. Wish I had something to wear to be part of Anais's palace. Rusty: There's a party here in Rabbitloo So I'm goin' to paint the town Buttons: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! Hamtaro Gang: Alvin's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century General Skarr: Our buddy's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Doug: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, (Aah!) Patti: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Pickle: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Wallace: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! PPGs: There's a party here in Rabbitloo, And it's got us all aglow Little John: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Robin Hood: Sure there's nothing to it Courage: There's a party here in Rabbitloo, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Anais: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Gumball: Without villains and all of their malice, Everybody's happy! Darwin: What could possibly go wrong? Criminals 00's: There's a party here in Rabbitloo And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Aku: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Crazylegs Crane: There's a party here in Rabbitloo And the loot is pourin' in! Mosquito Dragonfly: I like this wedding stuff so far. Gurgi: Maybe if Gurgi pleasant, Gurgi get to keep a present! (Taran sighs) Doc: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers So? Princess Eilonwy: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Duckman: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Bernice: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too Johnny Bravo: There's a party here in Rabbitloo Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Banjo: Hang on. Where's the groom? Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) One moment please. Okay. Sorry. (Alvin and Reba's Wedding Cake is seen) Rocky: Oh yes. I see you make that. Andrina: We like it, Pierre. Chef Pierre: Yep. When... I finish this last part here, I'll be finished. Katrina: Alvin and Reba will be happy to see this. Narrator: Another meanwhile. (Meanwhile) (Alvin was waiting for his time to come) (and sitting in a chair) Tyler: Alvin. Ryan: There you are, bro. Ian: The wedding is all set. Fluffy: Yeah. Just for you. Alvin: Well, Guess my time is here. Yang: And about time, I suppose. Bunnie: Hope you're ready. Yin: Got your Tuxedo suit on? Alvin: I am. Wish more can see this. (Song continues) There's a party here in Rabbitloo And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Reba: There's a party here in Rabbitloo And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!" Alvin: I always wanted a lovely family. Reba: I'm hoping to have a real true friend. Both: Someone who can just understand me. Ian: Go on, bro. It's your wedding. Ed: There's a party here in Rabbitloo And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Pat and Stan: Alvin's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Alvin could've come so far... Steve: They're finally getting married! Edd: They're finally getting married! The Gangsters 70's: They're finally getting married! Eddy: Look at all those presents! Reba: We're finally getting married! Joe: They're finally getting married! Alvin: I'm finally getting married! Fluffers Bros: They're finally gettin' married At the party in Rabbitloo!! Cuties: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me Kittens: To the party of Rabbitloo! (Song ends while someone's still dancing) (to the beat) Magilla: A party's going on now. Gotta party. Gotta party. Help me. I can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp. Somebody rub the lamp. Oh. You know I feel it. Fat Albert: Hey, hey, hey! Magilla: What? Oh. That's enough. Mikey Simon: Much better. Narrator: Meanwhile (Meanwhile) Paul: Hi-diddle-dee-dee, An actor's life for me. A hike silk hat and a silver cane, A watch of gold with a diamond chain. Hi-diddle-dee-day, An actor's life is gay. It's great to be a celebrity, An actor's life for me. (laughs) Pete: Some fell for it. Ringo: And some got out of trouble. (Dick hiccups) George: Because they've got more kids on the team for more spoof traveling. Paul: Kinda angers Lionel so much. Eh, Dicky? (Dick holds a That's right sign out) (Dick hiccups, SPLASH) (gurgles) Ringo: Now Jonny Cat, What's happening today? John: Well, how would you guys like more spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater plays? George: Well, Anyone new that we can slave? John: Well, something like that, but there's something you'll know about. (He looks around even the others) (to see what they can do) Pete: So? John: Well, I hear that other users need more subscribers to help them make full parody films, because people may be doing video game spoofs since the heroes will get used to doing them. George: We get the point. John: Because I know just the plan of how Stephen Druschke Films may be doing The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures Series, Total Drama Adventures, and a Star Wars spoof. Since Andrew is interested in Star Wars. Dick: But he might not do it. He just made the intro of PPG Adventures for no reason. John: I beg your pardon, but what did you just say?! Dick: You heard me. He lied. John: So he's not going to do it, I see? Well, he might, we'll see. Never ever say that line again. Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see. Pete: Yes. John: And there's a wedding going on today. Ringo: Oh. A wedding. A WEDDING?!? But we're not allowed anymore! Remember we... John: I know. We're not allowed. Because another kid will be joining the team with a father carrying it in his baby carrier! (They gasps in shock) (as John laughs evilly) (GRAB) George: Oh! John: Now listen, Andrew really wants to do a Kung Fu Panda spoof since you guys know, he may be wanting to do other spoofs by John Clancy, Green Tea Latte, Eli Wages, and many other users. So we'll plan on getting more villains to help us out for good. Paul: Yes. John: And Fester will want more train crew members to join him, Stephen, and the others as well, because we understand that. (Back at the wedding, A broadcast is on and playing) (with breaking news) Slappy: Breaking news, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our broadcast. Skippy: We're bringing you to a wedding day. Sandy: Because we're really rearing to do a Kung Fu Panda spoof, along with John Clancy's spoofs being Perdita's Coolplace, The Wiggles Movie, The Emerald Engine That Could, Green Tea Latte's The Brave Little Piglet, Eli Wages's Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons, and other spoofs by other users. Eds: Don't remind us. We get the point. PPGs: Because we're really looking forward to them. Skippy: Remember this have brought you by Beatrix Potter and Tugboats. Slappy: And trains and cartoons too. Alvin: Is this all beautiful you can do? Ian: We can do better than that. Tyler: Better then me and Bunnie's wedding last year. Ryan: Successful than me and Yin's wedding. Yin: You got the ring for your bride. Right? Yang: I'm sure he does. Alvin (as Kronk): Got you covered. Fluffy: Perfect. (Fanfare plays) (loudly) Rusty: This is it. Buttons: The very moment we've been waiting for. (Flowers goes everywhere) (together) (We looked back) (and gasped) Daggett: Could it be? Norbert: Alvin's true love? (Reba came in) (at last) Alvin: Wow. Tim: Fantastic. (Reba walks towards Alvin) (who gasps) (Jackal saw this on TV) Jackal: Ha! Unexpected. Yet another wedding to get used to. No doubt Elroy and Pipsqueak will give birth to their first child as the next kid to join the team. Alvin: I knew it. Knew you would wear that outfit for your wedding outfit. You are pretty. Reba: And nice tuxedo suit you're wearing. Alvin: So, Let's get this marriage onward. Shall we? Reba: My pleasure. Daggett: It's too magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not. (WAILS and BLOWS) Oh sorry. Norbert: There, Daggett. Just a wedding. Much better. Alvin: Well, This is it. Reba: The moment we're waiting for. (Lionel saw this through the magic mirror) Lionel: Man! Yet another wedding being the twenty fifth one and more weddings no doubt! And even more kids such as the thirteen one is coming! Walden: My friends, We are gathered here for these bunny couples. Alvin and Reba. Both: We sure are. Walden: Well then, Won't you take Reba to be your beloved wife, Alvin? Alvin: Sure can. Walden: Okay. And won't you take Alvin to be your beloved husband, Reba? Reba: Sure may. Walden: Good. Well for the powers of God who looks down on us for peace and harmony, I will now pronounce you rabbit and wife. Both: Sure. (Bells ring) (loudly) (They now kissed each other) (and hugged) (We cheered and clapped) (for joy) (They place their wedding ring on each other's finger) (and shake hands) (Franklin saw this on TV and facepalms) Franklin: Rats! Just weddings for us to see. Heroes do some common weddings. There was never any villains to spoil it. (SNAPSHOT) (the photo is taken) (Song starts) (and plays) Kirk: From the day we arrived on the planet and peeking step into the sun, There's more to see that can ever be seen, More to do that can ever be done. Phineas: Some say eat or be eaten, Some say live and let live, But all are agreed as they join the stampede, You should never take more than you give. Gregory: In the Circle of Life It's the wheel of fortune It's the leap of faith It's the band of hope Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle, the Circle of Life Yoses: Some of us fall by the wayside And some of us soar to the stars And some of us sail through our troubles And some have to live with the scars Gladys: There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps the great and small on the endless round Nia: In the circle of life It's the wheel of fortune It's the leap of faith It's the band of hope 'Til we find our place On the path unwinding In the circle, the circle of life All: Hooray! Graffictions: It's the wheel of fortune It's the leap of faith It's the band of hope 'Til we find our place On the path unwinding In the circle, the circle of life All: Yay! Phineas: On the path unwinding, yeah In the circle, the circle of life (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Then Later On... (Then Later On) (Dim reads the headlines) Dim: They choose the right choice. No Empire shows mercy to traitors. Heroes don't pay for their insolence. One by one, more weddings come. Eliza: Just don't matter. Bull: And who gives a pepper for them? Bazooka: Hey, Listen to you guys. Dim: I sound like Vader, Eliza sounds like Homer, and Bull sounds like Simon Jackson. (Mouseysqueaky reads the headlines) Mouseysqueaky: Man. Never get a kid kidnapped. Still need to find someone to love. (Brick reads the headlines) Brick: Oh man! Yet more married couples and more kids coming. Boomer: Don't matter. Butch: We'll get used to weddings since another kid is coming to join them on more spoof traveling. (Isabella reads the headlines) Isabella: Spectacular work, guys. You're going to get more kids, no doubt. (Melman reads the headline) Melman: Good work, guys. We're so proud of you. More spoof traveling is on the way. (Catherine looks at the headlines and smiles) Catherine: Good work, boys. You've just got yourselves another wedding. (Later) Alvin: The headlines are a success. Reba: Sure are. And always will be. Alvin: You know how much I love you? Reba: A thousand times. Alvin: That's right. Reba: Because we'll be doing more spoof traveling since we should do Kung Fu Quasi since we get the point. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Alvin and Reba Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Weddings